1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved adjustable stepladder and, more particularly, pertains to allowing users to attain access to areas at varying heights while affording the user more safe, stable and comfortable footing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of stepladders of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, stepladders of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of extending the utility of stepladders through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of stepladders of a wide variety of designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,047 to Larson discloses ladders incorporating retractable ground spikes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,224 to Kummerlin discloses a longitudinally variable ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,755 to Bourdages discloses a stepladder foot-platform.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,610 to Chang discloses a bi-directionally foldable step ladder.
In this respect, the adjustable stepladder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing users to attain access to areas at varying heights while affording the user more safe, stable and comfortable footing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable stepladder which can be used for allowing users to attain access to areas at varying heights while affording the user more safe, stable and comfortable footing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.